


Bittersweet

by Havocmantis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havocmantis/pseuds/Havocmantis
Summary: Felix takes a break from his training, but only because it is Lysithea who interrupts him. Amidst some playful banter, Felix learns to be more open with his feelings - to be as compassionately honest as he is brutally honest. This leads to a confession of love that sparks a lifelong passion for baking cakes, even with no sweet tooth to enjoy them.(Vague spoilers for Lysithea's backstory)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 4





	Bittersweet

“Hey, Felix! You got a minute?" Lysithea asked. Felix sighed and sheathed his sword dramatically, clearly annoyed that his training was being interrupted. His scowl softened slightly as he turned to see who was responsible. “Depends who’s asking,” he said, gruffly. “Me. Lysithea.” Lysithea said, flatly, “We’ve met?” Felix smiled almost imperceptibly. “Then yeah, I got a minute. Or three.” He said. “Great!” She said, “I just wanted to thank you for getting me into baking my own sweets!” “And that couldn’t have waited until after I finish my training?” Felix asked. “If I waited for you to stop training, I’d be waiting forever! I’d probably die of old age, first!” Felix winced at her joke – a grim reminder of the old age she’d likely never see. “I’m sorry,” Felix said, “I know how valuable your time is. I don’t do the right thing for anyone else’s approval, so I don’t really care about being thanked… But if thanking me is important to you, then it’s important to me, too.” Lysithea laughed. “Did… did I say something funny?” Felix asked, flustered. “No, sorry, I shouldn’t laugh,” Lysithea said, “What you said was very sweet. Just, also very corny.” “I’m not corny,” Felix said, defensively. “’I don’t do the right thing for anyone else’s approval,’” Lysithea said, mocking Felix’s voice, “You can’t tell me that isn’t at least a _little_ corny.” “I’m not going to put my training on hold any longer if you’re just going to insult me,” Felix said, bitterly, “Goodbye.” “I’m not insulting you!” Lysithea said, “I like that you’re corny! If anyone else said a line like that, I’d think they were just trying to sound cool. But I know that you’d never do that. You say what you mean, and mean what you say.” “Hah,” he laughed, mirthlessly, “If only that were the case.” “It’s not?” Lysithea asked. “Of course it’s not,” Felix said, “Did you really think I meant it when I told you…” He trailed off. “Are you trying to say that you didn’t actually like my cake?” Lysithea asked, trying to hide the shaking in her voice. “What? Of course not!” Felix insisted, “If anything, I understated how much I liked it. It was one of the best things I’ve ever eaten.” Lysithea let out a loud sigh that was both relieved and exasperated. “Don’t scare me like that!” She said, “I don’t know what I’d do with myself if you didn’t like it!” “Hah. I’m sorry. I forgot that you’re always thinking about cake.” Felix said. “I’m not _always_ thinking about cake!” Lysithea pouted, “You’re making me sound like some kind of weirdo!” “I think you’re very weird.” Felix said, plainly. “This had better be one of those things that you say but don’t mean.” Lysithea said. “I do mean it, just not in a bad way,” Felix said, “If anything, I think it’s kind of admirable. Too many people live and die for secondhand ideals, things they only care about because other people told them to. Nobility, wealth, loyalty to the crown – how many people only care about such frivolities because that’s what you’re ‘supposed to’ care about?” “Too many?” Lysithea guessed. “Exactly!” Felix said, “But to care so deeply about sweets and cake, even when most would say it’s silly, proves that your convictions are your own.” “I don’t know that I’d call liking cake a _conviction_.” Lysithea said, “It’s just something I really like. It’s not like I’d _die_ for it or anything.” “You’d be more right to die for cake than to die for your country.” Felix said. “And you… mean that?” Lysithea said, incredulously. “Absolutely,” Felix said, “Cake makes everyone happy. Even those who don’t like the taste can still find joy in the smiles it brings to the faces of those they care about. But when was the last time that Faergus has brought anyone anything but pain and misery?” “I’m from the Leicster Alliance…” Lysithea said. “Ah, right,” Felix said, “I may have been… projecting, just a bit…”

“Well, now I believe that you don’t always say what you mean,” Lysithea said. “Oh? And why is that?” Felix asked. “You care about me,” Lysithea said. “Huh?” “That’s what you meant with that comment about people who don’t like cake, right? But you didn’t just come out and say it.” “I guess you’re right,” Felix said, “I need to get better at that kind of thing. I… do care about you, Lysithea.” “Oh,” Lysithea said, “I care about you, too, Felix.” An awkward silence followed. “A-anyway,” Felix began, “The reason I didn’t finish my sentence before is because… I couldn’t think of anything I’ve said to you that I didn’t mean.” Lysithea laughed. “Real nice save.” She said. “I mean it,” Felix said, “I’m a lot… nicer to you than I was to my old friends in the Blue Lions.” “I guess you did have kind of a reputation for being mean back at the Officer’s Academy.” “Oh, I was an asshole,” Felix said, “Still am, mostly. Just… not to you.” “Because you care about me?” Lysithea said, jokingly. “I cared about my friends,” Felix said, defensively, “I still do.” “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that you didn’t.” Lysithea said. “Yeah, I know,” Felix said, “It’s just… I wish I’d told them, even if they already knew. I wish being nice was as easy as being mean…” “Yeah…” Lysithea mused, “I know what you mean.” “Really?” Felix asked, incredulously. “I think you’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.” “That’s only because you never treat me like a child,” Lysithea said. “If I treated you like a child, I’d deserve every insult you’d throw at me,” Felix said, “You aren’t the asshole if they started it.” “They don’t always start it…” Lysithea admitted, “Just ask poor Ignatz…” “What happened with him?” Felix asked. “I…” Lysithea shuddered at a memory too embarrassing to recount. “Forget it. If remembering it makes you uncomfortable, I don’t need to know.” “But I can’t just forget it!” Lysithea said, “I have to remember, or I’ll just do it again to someone else!” “Sorry, I just meant that you don’t have to tell me about it,” Felix said, “You’re right, of course. But even if you should remember, that doesn’t mean that you have to beat yourself up about it. The past is the past; we can learn from it, but we can’t change it. Dwelling on it only leads to more suffering… ah.” He suddenly became embarrassed, “Sorry if I sounded condescending. I’m sure you don’t need me telling you this.” “No, you’re fine,” Lysithea said, “Sometimes you need to hear something that you already know. I’ll keep it in mind. And I hope you will, too.” “Yeah,” Felix said, “I’ll try.”

“Well, _anyway_ ,” Lysithea said, “That got a lot more serious than I meant it to. I guess I probably shouldn’t keep you from your training any longer. I’ll see you around.” “I… wouldn’t mind talking to you for a bit longer.” Felix admitted. “Oh?” Lysithea said, “Is that what you _really_ mean?” Felix sighed, playing along with Lysithea’s taunt. “I want you to stay. I… like talking with you.” Felix said. “More than you like swinging a sword around?” Lysithea asked, teasingly. “Of course.” Felix said, nonchalantly. “W-what?” Lysithea blurted out, flustered, “That’s- are you teasing me?” “Of course I am,” Felix said, with the faintest glimmer of a smile, “Were you not teasing me?” “I mean, I was,” Lysithea said, “But you can’t say something like that so seriously!” “But that’s what makes it so effective,” Felix said. “You’re just mad that I’m winning.” Lysithea scoffed playfully. “You wish. That only worked because you caught me by surprise! I spent a year putting up with Claude’s antics. Do you really think there’s anything you can say or do to get under my skin?” “I hope so,” Felix said, “You’re really cute when you’re flustered.” “Oh,” Lysithea said, passive-aggressively, “So you think I’m cute, now.” “I’ve… always thought you were cute?” Felix said, uncertainly. He knew it was the wrong thing to say, but it was all that came to mind. Lysithea scoffed angrily. “So much for not treating me like a child,” she said, bitterly. “Adults can be cute, too.” Felix assured her. “Childish adults,” Lysithea said, angrily. “Not necessarily,” Felix insisted, “Professor Manuela is quite old, but I still think she’s very-”

Felix cut himself off, shocked at the words that he almost allowed to escape his mouth. But it was too late. The damage was done. Lysithea was grinning as if she had just met the greatest pastry chef in Fodlan. “What was that, Felix?” she asked, conspicuously loudly, “You think that professor Manuela is what, exactly?” “I… was just about to say that she is surprisingly skilled with a blade.” Felix said, unconvincingly, “Completely unrelated to what we were just talking about.” “Speaking of which, I completely forgive you for treating me like a child,” Lysithea said, “Learning your terrible secret more than makes up for it.” “Pfeh. This is stupid,” Felix scoffed, “Go ahead and tell the world, see if I care. There’s no shame in being attracted to older women.” “Of course not,” Lysithea said, “I’ll admit that Manuela is pretty attractive, even if ‘cute’ isn’t the exact word that I’d use. But can you imagine what would happen if she learned that you think she’s cute?” “It… would probably make her very happy,” Felix said, “And make me very sad to think about how rarely she hears such compliments.” “That… is kind of sad to think about,” Lysithea said, “But _after_ that, she’d totally fall in love with you! And you’d have to try to reject her as politely as possible and it’d be really awkward. Unless you accepted?” “What?!” Felix said, flustered, “That’s absurd. I wouldn’t marry Manuela. And she wouldn’t want me to! She isn’t _that_ desperate!” “Do you really want to gamble on Manuela _not_ being desperate?” Lysithea asked. “I…” Felix spluttered. Lysithea raised her eyebrows at him expectantly. Felix sighed in resignation. “Remember when we first met?” Felix asked, “I walked in on you eating cake, and you tried to buy my silence?” “Very well, yes.” Lysithea said. “Well… name your price.” Felix said. “You know, you’re also very cute when you’re flustered.” Lysithea said. “You’re only saying that so I’ll get more flustered,” Felix said, blushing, “But thanks.” “I’m also saying it because it’s true!” Lysithea said, “And it is working, by the way.” “OK, yes, I admit, you beat me,” Felix said, “Is there any chance that this is like last time and I don’t actually have to bribe you?” “Not a chance,” Lysithea said, “You have to bake a cake with me.” “That’s it?” Felix asked, “I probably would have agreed to that without the blackmail.” “Well, that’s good, because I was planning to ask before I had anything to blackmail you with!” Lysithea said, “But now that I do, you have to help me make the sweetest recipe I can find! _And_ you have to help me eat it!” “Ugh. I suppose I can live with that,” Felix said, “Not that I have too much of a choice.” “I-its fine, really,” Lysithea said, “I wouldn’t _really_ make you have to deal with Manuela, and I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to.” “I don’t mind. You deserve a reward for winning our little verbal sparring match,” Felix said. “Not to sound like I’m trying to weasel my way out of this, but… why would you want _me_ to help you? I don’t know the first thing about baking; I’d probably just get in your way.” “You’re not doing a very good job of not sounding like you’re trying to weasel your way out of it, if you ask me,” Lysithea said. “I mean it!” Felix insisted, “I’m just… curious.” “I guess you could teach me swordsmanship, if you’d prefer,” Lysithea said. “What? I thought you wanted to make a- _oh_.” He realized what she actually wanted from him. “This isn’t about making a cake. You just want to spend time with me,” he said. “Well, yeah. You said you like talking with me, and I like talking with you,” she said, “Is that a problem?” “Not at all,” Felix said, “I’d be happy to bake a cake with you. Not to eat it, in all likelihood, but… if it could help me understand you better, then it’s at least worth trying.” “That’s the spirit!” Lysithea said, “One of these days I’ll get you to like something _truly_ sweet, even if it kills me!” “You already did that a long time ago,” Felix said. “What, you mean that cake I made?” Lysithea asked, “It was incredibly good, but I mean _for real_ sweet. Like, the kind of cake that has more sugar in one slice than I baked into that whole cake!” “I wasn’t talking about the cake,” Felix said, “I was talking about you.”

“Did you just call me sweet?” Lysithea asked, incredulously, “Wait… did you just say you _liked_ me?!” “Is it that surprising?” Felix asked. “W-well, I mean, no,” Lysithea stammered, turning redder by the second, “I just… didn’t expect you to say it, I guess.” “Well, you said it yourself,” Felix said, “I say what I mean.” “That isn’t saying what you mean!” Lysithea shouted, “That’s being corny! On purpose!” “OK, it was on purpose that time,” Felix said, “But I really mean it. I do think you’re sweet. And I do like you.” “I mean, obviously I already knew that. It’s the only explanation for why you haven’t shooed me away to get back to training.” Lysithea said, still blushing, “And… I like you too, in case you didn’t already know. Not sure I’d call you ‘sweet’, though.” “I figured,” Felix said, “Still, it's nice to know for sure. But did you know… that I love you?”

Lysithea gasped in surprise and excitement. “Really? I mean, I certainly _hoped_ , but I don’t think I ever really thought that you’d feel the same way!” She said. “The same way?” He asked, hopefully, “Does that mean…?” “Yes, Felix!” Lysithea said, “I love you, too!” Felix smiled, wider than Lysithea had ever seen. Wider than anyone had seen for a long, long time. “That’s… great.” Felix said. Lysithea laughed. “I don’t think you’re supposed to say ‘that’s great’ when someone says they love you,” She said. “Well what am I supposed to say?” He asked, “I can’t say I love you too, or we’ll be stuck here forever!” “You’re supposed to get down on one knee and ask me The Question.” Lysithea said. “Is… there anything else I can do instead?” Felix asked, awkwardly. “Oh…” Lysithea said, crestfallen. “That’s not what I was supposed to say,” Felix said, panicked, more to himself than Lysithea. “It’s fine,” Lysithea said, not sounding even remotely fine, “Don’t worry about it. I was being presumptuous and put too much pressure on you. I understand. It wouldn’t be fair to ask you to marry someone who you know doesn’t have very long left.” Lysithea shuddered in surprise when Felix suddenly hugged her. “Felix…?” “That’s not true at all,” he said. “Please… don’t ever think that what they did to you makes you unworthy of a happy life.” “I… thank you, Felix,” she said, hugging him back, “But… how can I live happily with someone, knowing that it’ll inevitably lead to heartbreak for them?” “Couldn’t you say the same of any marriage?” Felix asked, “Every relationship ends in heartbreak. Doesn’t matter if it’s after ten years or a hundred. Hell, I could love you for a thousand years, and it still wouldn’t be long enough. Compared to the eternity I wish I could spend with you, getting a few years less than most people is nothing.” “Hah.” Lysithea laughed, weakly, “That’s really beautiful… but also _so_ corny.” “You did say that you like that I’m corny,” Felix said. “I do.” Lysithea said, before clumsily kissing him on the lips. They both breathed a sigh of relief afterwards, glad that the they were equally inexperienced, so they had no reason to be embarrassed.

“By the way, if you’re wondering why I didn’t want to propose-” Felix began. “It’s fine, you don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Lysithea said. “Are you sure?” Felix asked. “No.” Lysithea said, “I actually really want to know and it’ll eat me up inside if I don’t.” “Ah,” Felix said, “Well, it’s just… Right now, I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. But people change. I don’t want to change, but… sometimes it happens whether you want it to or not. And… I just don’t know if I’m ready for that kind of commitment.” “OK. I can live with that.” Lysithea said, “Just knowing that you love me… That’s enough for me.” “And besides, with my status, getting married would involve a lot of _politics_.” The word carried as much venom as Felix could fit in it. “And I wouldn’t want to drag you into all of that, not while we’re fighting a war.” “Yeah, I’ve had quite enough of _politics_ for one lifetime,” Lysithea said, “Anyway, I should probably go back to studying, and I’m sure you’re aching to get back to your training.” “Just itching, currently,” Felix said, “But I agree.” “Hah. So, are you free this Saturday?” Lysithea asked. “Only if you’re the one asking,” Felix said. “You really are unexpectedly charming,” Lysithea said, “I’ll take care of the preparations and the ingredients, so you just have to bring an appetite for sweets!” “I’ll do my best,” Felix said. “Well… I guess I’ll see you then,” Lysithea said, reluctantly walking towards the training area’s exit. “It’s a date.”


End file.
